


Stars never lose their beauty

by Kissanminttu



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bathing, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissanminttu/pseuds/Kissanminttu
Summary: "You have enchanted me, First Arcanist."Surrounded by moonlit water, the night's beauty suited Thalyssra in a way no dress could. Lady Liadrin smiled at the sight, her love-sick heart throbbing headily in her chest.





	Stars never lose their beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LelianasSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/gifts).

> This work is dedicated to my friend Kate, whose wonderful works made me fall in love with Thalyssra and Liadrin <3 Thank you for stopping by and have a pleasant reading!

Even during the eternal night, the stars of Suramar never lost their beauty.

Sparks of brightness scattered wide across the sky of deep purple. Thalyssra watched them in silence, her keen eyes finding familiar figures adorning the dark emptiness. She couldn’t be the only one admiring the luminous evening.

Water enrobed her body as she moved just enough to keep her head above it. Thalyssra’s hair floated around her, a few of the bath’s flowers caught in the silvery locks. The warmth of the pool soothed her senses, lulled her away from the busy life of a First Arcanist. Breathing deeply, she enjoyed the mixed scent of candles and petals.

Thalyssra closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of serenity around her.

How lucky she was. Being able to relax like this, in a world full of war and torment. She was not unfamiliar with the latter either, which was widely known. Moments of this kind were something she well deserved, as it had not come easily, and she was ever so thankful.

Now, the stars were proud of her and the moon’s smile was gentle. Their light shone upon the water and Thalyssra bathed amid their reflections. The night’s beauty suited her in a way no dress could.

“You have enchanted me, First Arcanist.”

The tips of Thalyssra’s ears twitched as a gentle voice reached her. She opened her eyes to see the newcomer approaching the poolside. 

“I can’t tear my eyes away from you.”

It was Lady Liadrin who smiled at her from the shadows. She had come in so silently, Thalyssra didn’t think even the chamber maid had heard. With her hair tied and a sword hanging by her waist, the paladin looked professional as ever. It was in the tone of Liadrin’s voice, the sweetness of it, that Thalyssra knew the paladin had not come to greet her only because of business affairs.

“Lady Liadrin,” Thalyssra couldn’t but mirror the smile as she explored the dreamy expression of the paladin. As Liadrin made no progress in her steps, Thalyssra started to close their distance, the water sighing softly around her as she moved.

For a good time now, the First Arcanist and the Blood Knight matriarch had worked for the same cause. Whenever their effort was required side by side, the women proved to be an incomparable team. A pleasant discovery for everyone involved.

Unknown to most, a shy romance was blossoming between the two.

“Pardon me for disturbing your evening like this I… wished to bid you goodnight that is all,” Liadrin explained herself, as she had a habit of doing. Reasoning her actions gave her a feeling of comfort.

“You could never be a disturbance, my dear paladin.”

Neither of them was exactly sure what they currently were, but both of them knew that the rhythm of their hearts was the same. The thundering rose in Liadrin’s chest as Thalyssra signalled the blood elf to get closer by curling her finger. Liadrin kneeled by the pool, not caring if it partly soaked her breeches.

“I know that each of us appreciates a moment of our own sometimes…” The paladin kept going.

A whisper of red now coloured her cheeks as Thalyssra stood in front of her, water reaching below the arcanist’s chest but still hiding her breasts. She picked up each of Liadrin’s hands and by turns placed a silky soft kiss upon the coarse knuckles.

“By the Light, you’re breathtaking,” Liadrin gasped, finally leaning forward to capture her lover’s lips.

It was the smallest of actions that made her fall for Thalyssra even harder. Thalyssra grinned against her lips as Liadrin had to grab the arcanist by the shoulder to stop herself from tripping into the water. Their kiss was one of yearning, yet unrushed and full of infatuation. Things that were difficult to bring into words, found a way through their collision.

Before Thalyssra could deepen the kiss, Liadrin suddenly pulled away, despite a major part of her wishing Thalyssra could just yank her into the pool.

“I should go, my lady—”

“Join me, Liadrin,” Thalyssra didn’t let her continue her hesitation, instead voicing what they both were thinking. Was that _truly_ not why Liadrin had come in the first place? Had the paladin not been so headstrong, Thalyssra would’ve gotten her way through immediately, for her honey-like voice was nearly impossible to resist.

“I doubt whether that would be appropriate…” The Blood Knight still mumbled.

Lady Liadrin, the most courageous person Thalyssra knew, was too polite of a lover for her own sake.

“Surely nobody would mind if we spent a night together for once,” the Arcanist stated. “Do you not wish to share a night with me, Liadrin?” Thalyssra frowned and reached for the buttons of Liadrin’s shirt.

Why was Liadrin stopping herself? It was only her and her beautiful one. Nothing was at risk. Liadrin wanted it, she craved it, to sink into the night’s embrace, to let Thalyssra’s voice melt her thoughts… She was falling in love with all her heart.

“Well… It would be rude of me to refuse the First Arcanist’s invitation, wouldn’t it?”

Liadrin joined her lover under the moonlight. 

The water welcomed her, feeling hot on her skin. The pool was mesmerising, clear and misty at the same time and seemed to change its hue every time Liadrin thought of an accurate colour to describe it. Was it full of Thalyssra’s magic or some expensive and far-away product? One of Suramar’s mysteries, Liadrin thought.

“You won’t be able to touch the ground there,” Thalyssra giggled as her lover explored around, touching the floating flowers that had drifted near the deeper end of the pool. She clasped Liadrin’s hand and pulled the paladin back to her, all the way till their noses were mere centimetres away.

“If you bathe like this every night, I quite understand the secret to your beauty,” Liadrin smiled. Truth to be told, she had not expected herself to turn into a treasure chest of compliments, but the deeper purple that painted Thalyssra’s cheeks was a sight she couldn’t tire of. More than often, Thalyssra had her way of turning her words around.

“My secret is the love I have for you, Lady Liadrin.”

Liadrin lifted the taller woman playfully on her arms, easy as it were under the water. Resembling the slowest dance of a married couple, she carried the First Arcanist around in small circles. Thalyssra caressed her cheek, drawing the scars roughening her skin. Their lips found one another in the most graceful of kisses. Sweet and fair, reserved for earnest love.

It turned into an alluring continuum neither of them could break. Heated lips nursing and cherishing another; oh, how they should have done this so much earlier. Never had they had the time to properly engage, only to dream of it happening in the near future.

Thalyssra could feel Liadrin letting go, kissing her with all she had, exciting and challenging her, ever increasing as she pushed the taller woman against the side of the pool and grabbed her thighs. In the middle of it all there was fangs that nipped at Thalyssra’s lip and the arcanist let out a whine. It rang in Liadrin’s ears as something she had to hear again… and again. She went for her neck, shoulders, breasts, every inch of that skin she could reach, she would cover with fervent love. 

With the arcanist’s hand deep in Liadrin’s auburn hair, Thalyssra pulled the paladin’s head back. Liadrin looked as if she was pulled back from another dimension, one that only knew pleasure and perfection. Had excitement taken the best of her?

“Do you think you could carry me to my chambers like this?” the arcanist asked.

“Without a doubt, my lady,” Liadrin huffed, terribly out of breath yet determined as ever.

They made love as if it was their sole night together. Countless of times until they could not feel anything but numbness and the beating of their hearts. 

The paladin touched every bit of Thalyssra with confident care and passion, her fingers swift and skillful. The arcanist looked magnificent while writhing on the sheets of satin, her shapely body sweaty and heated. Liadrin couldn’t recall had she ever reached such euphoria as with Thalyssra’s head between her thighs. Her mouth did wonders to Liadrin, only comparable to the pleasure she received while riding the arcanist’s hand. Thalyssra didn’t shy away from satisfying her thoroughly.

Lady Liadrin was of the Light, of the sun, but to Thalyssra’s night she fit perfectly.

♡

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written of wow ladies .. I hope this softness was worthy of your time :) find me @ punaruusu.tumblr.com


End file.
